NEW HEADMASTER IN ANIME GAKUEN
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Sebulan setelah kejadian season 1 (baca BA VS BOOTLEGGER), anak2 BA menempati gedung sekolah yang baru. Gedung sekolah yang baru terletak di atas langit...hasil dari untung yang cukup besar di season 1. story belong to BA property and write by furiez, posting by eddreine setelah re-confirmasi akhirnya di post lage. BA member X all in char from random anime. awas sakit perut.
1. Chapter 1

_**NEW HEADMASTER IN ANIME**_

_**GAKUEN**_

_**.**_

PROLOG….

.

Sebulan setelah kejadian season 1 (baca BA VS BOOTLEGGER), anak2 BA menempati gedung sekolah yang baru. Gedung sekolah yang baru terletak di atas langit.. hasil dari untung yang cukup besar di season 1. Dan sekarang anak2 BA dan semua kelas anime lainnya(berapa kelas tuh) sedang mengikuti upacara bendera di hari senin. Semuanya berbaris rapi menghadap kepada sang saka bendera hitam bertuliskan "ANIME" itu. Chibiterasu menjadi ketua kelas mempersiapkan anggotanya

.

Chibiterasu : SIAAAAAAAAAAAPPP GRAAAAKKKK!

Semua :(sikap bersiap)

Chibiterasu : bagus2…

Monday : eh bos, males banget dah nih upacara,,

Sudunk : mau gimana lagi.. ini kan upacara setelah gedung baru dibangun.. mana panas lagi

Chibiterasu : gimana ga panas.. sekolah kita menjulang di langit.. dekatlah ama matahari.. salahkan saja orang yang disana (melirik furiez)

Furiez : eh? Enak aja.. aku cuma jadi pengumpul dana aja.. yang punya ide tu kepala sekolah kita yang baru

Chibiterasu : eh.. kepala sekolah kita diganti lagi? Bukannya yang jadi kepala sekolah tu si astro (astro boy)

Furiez : liat aja ntar.. ga kalah imut kok kepala sekolahnya (suram)

Chibiterasu : wajahmu terlihat mencurigakan

.

Tampak kepala sekolah yang baru naik keatas mimbar sekolah mengucapkan ceramah.

.

Chibiterasu : Istirahat di tempaaaaaaaaaatttt! Grak!

Pembawa acara : baik kita sambut kepala sekolah kita yang baru yaitu… BOBOBO (BOBOBO)!

Semua : ITU KEPALA SEKOLAH KITA YANG BARU?! 0

Chibiterasu : apaan tu kepala sarang burung loe bilang lebih imut dari pak astro?! Tanggung jawab loe Fur..pasti ulahmu …..

Furiez : bukaaan T^T… sungguh aku ga berbuat apa2…

Monday : Huuuuuu jangan percaya furiez…!

Sudunk : benar2!

Hibari : KALIAN BERISIK! INI SEDANG UPACARA.. ! Ribut lagi… kami korosu!

Semua : Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Furiez : makasih sayang…~

Hibari : kau juga jangan berisik!

Furiez : T^T tega kali

.

Bo3 : baiklah tahun ini aku jadi kepala sekolah.. kalian pasti senang ya.. huahahahhahaha^0^

Semua : KAMI TIDAK SENANG!0

Bo3 : aku anggap kalian senang ^~^

Semua : =_=" Maksa banget...

.

Bo3 : pertama2 marilah kita memanjatkan doa kehadirat Tuhan demi mengenang kepala sekolah yang baru.

Semua : Lho? Bapak kan masih hidup?! .

Bo3 : tapi harapan saya sudah mati sebagai seorang ballerina terkenalT_T. sampai saya nyasar jadi kepala sekolah disini.

Semua : perlu dipertanyakan kenapa dia bisa nyasar kesini =_="

.

Bo3 : baiklah karena pak astro lagi dibenerin ke bengkel gara2 akinya soak maka saya akan menggantikannya dan MENEGAKKAN dan MELURUSKAN apa yang ada di sekolah ini.

Semua : pak.. lurusin aja dulu rambutmu sebelum lurusin yang lain=_="

.

Bo3 : aku akan mengadakan perubahan2 berarti di sekolah ini

Semua : rubah dulu wajahmu pak=_="

.

Upacara selesai Semuanya kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan bingung.. mereka penasaran kenapa kepala sekolah mereka berganti disaat gedung baru dibuat… dan saat itu anak2 BA berjalan menuju kelasnya yang baru.. tapi begitu mereka masuk… mereka kaget!

.

Semua : NANI KOREEEEEEEEEE?!

Chibiterasu : kenapa dinding kelas kita triplek doank?!

Sudunk : meja kita kotak kardus mie instan?!

Monday : Proyektor kita jadi papan tulis item gini?!

Uki : Gitarku jadi rebab gini?!

Alice : kenapa buku tulisku jadi lontar begini?!

Semua : ini pasti ga beres nih.. salahkan sapa ya ?(melirik furiez)

Furiez : Kok aku lagi..hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee ….T0T (terpuruk)

Semua : sapa lagi yang biasanya suka aneh2 n buat ulah season lalu?!

Furiez : tapi aku ga ada ikutan kok sekarang.. kakakku dah balik… dan tadi aku dimarahin ama ayankku hibari.. aku bunuh diri saja! (mau loncat dari jendela)

Cewek2 : JANGAAAAAAAAANN!0

Kuroinamida : jangan terpaku ama cinta, senpai… biar kita tu ga dianggap cewek gampangan! (hp berdering) Oh ya.. halo.. Cinta? Ya aku tunggu di atap nanti siang!

Cewek2 : yang nasehatin kok malah kayak gitu =_="

.

Saking ributnya mereka nga sadar ada satu penampakan *dijedotin ke lantai* seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka. sosok itu menggeleng dan menghampiri kerumunan anak BA yang sedang histeris karena kelas mereka jadi seperti gubuk.

.

...: udah deh.. jangan bersedih ada aku disini! Aku balik nih!

Alice : KYAAAAA! HANTU SADAKOOOOO!

Hanayuki : salah woy! Walaupun mirip sih *dilempar permen*

Furiez : wah...seperti biasa, kau selalu muncul tanpa disadari siapapun! Welcome home, LIRINA!

Hanayuki : ho-oh, mirip cerita 'uang koin 100 rupiah'.

Lirina : senpai...itu pujian atau sindiran? =_='

Furiez : salahkan badanmu yang pendek seperti tokoh di manga 'sweets black' dan auramu yang selalu samar-samar bagai wong samar yang menyamar.

Rue : kebanyakan 'samar'nya. =_="

Lirina : Mending aku jadi kuroroko daripada jadi wong samar!

Cewe BA : NGA PANTESSSSS!

.

Semua anggota cowok termasuk sang ketua hanya bisa menggeleng dengan keributan para cewek dikelasnya. Apa agi setelah yang satu itu balik, bakal makin hancurlah BA!

.

Chibiterasu : hoi,baru juga ketemu dah ribut lagi?

Uki : rutininas yang sudah lama tak keliatan.*mundur sebelum jadi korban benda nyasar*

Monday : nambah lagi maniak yaoi akut.

Sundunk : *sibuk main game*

.

Alice : Lirina, sejak kapan kau kembali dari petualanganmu mengumpulkan video yaoi?

Lirina : baru aja. Aku nontonin kalian upacara di bawah pohon beringin sama Killua (HXH) dan Rakshu (shulato) sambil minum es dung-dung dan choco robot.

Semua : CURANGGGG!

Chibiterasu : enak amat...kau makan es sambil neduh, kita malah berjemur!

Ponyo : akukan kan juga mau es kriiiiimmmmm! Zzzzz...langsung ambruk tidur*

Lirina : *nga peduli* ternyata sepeninggalanku berkelana dengan klub fujoshi ku , ada kejadian seperti ini, eh furi.. kamu ga usah mikirin hibari.. ayo jadi fujoshi aja.. ini manga yaoi (kasih manga yaoi hardcore).

Furiez : (baca manga) NANI KOREEEE?! 0 ..Bucrat! (pingsan mimisan)

Lirina : *ngengir* khufufufufu, rasain.

Kuroinamida : wah ga kuat dia.

Hanayuki : hatinya masih belum teguh ..

Chibiterasu : pokoknya kita mesti protes nih..sapa yang mau ikut?

.

Chibiterasu menatap seluruh anggota kelasnya yang kini maah sibuk sendiri.

.

Ponyo : (tidur) nyem2…es krim..tahu…. martabak.. sandal (menggumam)~

Uki : kalau ga salah dengan rebab ini kunci c#...

Rue : (mencatat neraca laba rugi) ini sama dengan…

Alice : lir, minta video yaoinya!

Lirina : boleh. *dikerubungi fujoshi, furiez masih pingsan*

Chibiterasu : ah dasar payah semua.. aku aja yang mencari tahu… aku bakal tanya ke kelas sebelah (beranjak keluar kelas)

Sudunk : aku ikut bos! *hanya dia yang meratiin*

Monday : tunggu bos aku juga ikut! Kita mau ke kelas beib ku kan? ~

Sudunk & chibiterasu : kita ga mau ke kelas evangelion tahu! Kita dah tahu rencana licikmu *_*. Ga bakal aku biarin!

Monday : oh ayanamiku T^T…. terus kita kemana?

Chibiterasu : kelas yang deket2 aja.. tu di depan...

Lirina : SO? Nga ada yang mau oleh-oleh ama es krim? Aku kasi anak kelas lain a-

Semua : MAUUUUUUUUUUUU!

.

Setelah itu mereka menuju ke sebuah kelas yang terletak di dekat kelas mereka yaitu kelas Soul eater.. ketika memasuki kelas itu mereka kaget.. ternyata di dalam kelas itu terdapat shibusen.. sekolah para shinigami.

.

Mereka : (kaget) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? Dalam sekolah ada sekolah?!

Chibiterasu : mereka bentuknya kayak gini.. gimana kelas yang lain.. ?

Sudunk : ayo kita masuk ke kelas sebelah (menunjuk kelas Kuroshitsuji)

Monday : ayo kita cek.

.

Saat masuk ke kelas itu mereka kaget oleh silau kemilau ruangan yang begitu berkelas eropa klasik. Tampak Tuan muda ciel dan Sebastian sedang minum teh.

.

Sebastian : oh.. Tuan muda tampaknya ada tamu

Ciel : suguhkan orang2 itu minuman!

Sebastian : silakan duduk….

Chibiterasu, monday dan sudunk hanya bisa bengong saja disuruh duduk.

Sebastian : mau minum apa? Disini ada berbagai macam minuman, Darjeeling tea, earl grey tea, teh cap kapak, daluman dan cendol.

Mereka : air putih aja ! (kompak)

Sebastian : baiklah. Air mineral? Air pegunungan? Air sungai? Air sumur? Atau air kobokan?

Mereka : Air biasa! (kompak lagi)

Ciel : kalian ada apa kesini?

Chibiterasu : begini .. aku mau tanya.. apakah kau tidak merasa aneh dengan suasana kelasmu yang baru?

Ciel : ga tuh! Malah semua barang2 yang ada jadi lebih tinggi kualitasnya

Chibiterasu : oh begitu ya? Kalau gitu kami permisi (beranjak pergi)

Sebastian : (baru datang dari dapur) mereka kemana? Padahal aku baru saja mengambil air di got.

Ciel : mereka minta air biasa kau ambil air got? Dasar kau iblis!

Sebastian : Tuan muda juga sama ^~^

.

.

.

Chibiterasu cs kembali ke kelas. Mereka kemudian menggelar rapat di tengah kelas

.

Chibiterasu : teman2 kita disini menggelar rapat.. sebelum itu tolong uki pimpin doa sebelum kita mulai

Uki : bentar (menyetel rebabnya dulu) kunci C# pindah ke F#.. lalu kunci inggris di sebelah kanan.. ADUUH! (dijitak chibiterasu)

Chibiterasu : CEPETIN!0

Uki : baiklah… mari kita berdoa ke hadapan dewa Anime karena berkat rakhmat dan kemurahan hatinya kita bisa menikmati anime sepuas hati kita.. semoga kita tetap hidup dalam kegilaan dan ketidakwarasan. berdoa selesai.

Chibiterasu : yup! Sekarang kita mulai… sudunk bacakan apa masalah kita!

Sudunk ; (bawa kertas) jam 2 siang menyapa ayanami jangan ketauan chibiterasu dan sudunk, Jam 6 malam dinner sama ayanami di kafe sangat teduh... LHO? Apaan neh?!

Monday : hehehhee.. catatan kegiatanku :p

Chibiterasu & sudunk : HAJAR MONDAY! BAK BUK (menghajar monday dan mengikatnya di pojokan)

.

Kuroinamida : terus kita ngumpul disini buat ngapain nih?

Sudunk : sebenarnya kita sudah inspeksi keliling kelas2 sebelah, hanya kelas kita saja yang kondisinya begini. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Chibiterasu : ya! Kita harus minta kembalikan kelas kita ke semula!

Alice : benar! Kembalikan manga scanku! Kan jadi nga bisa rampok video yaoi!

Lirina : punyaku yang ilang DVD yaoi...malah berubah jadi laserdish begini. Repot deh.

Uki : kembalikan Gitarku!

Rue : kembalikan neraca keuanganku!

Semua : lagi2 si Rue..=_="

Sudunk : karena itu aku akan membentuk tim inspeksi.. sapa mau ikut? Angkat tangan!

.

Semuanya angkat tangan..

.

Chibiterasu : bagus2 kalian setia kawan juga.. oke.. kalian cewek2 nya aku suruh mengumpulkan informasi diam2 di sekeliling sekolah. Tanyakan apa ada yang aneh di sekitar sekolah. Aku, sudunk, ponyo,uki, rue akan menanyakan ke komite tinggi sekolah.

Ponyo : terus monday kita apain?

Chibiterasu : kita tinggal aja dia disini.. ntar dia berbuat onar lagi..

Furiez : kalau gitu cewek2 nya ayo kita keliling2^~^

Alice : kita keliling ke tempat yang banyak bishounennya yuk!

Lirina : kalau bisa yang banyak terjadi fan servicenya (bawa kamera).

Kuroinamida : aku mau inspeksi ke kelas spiral ah~~ (ketemu akang eyes ~)

Reinciel : kelas akang sebby ~

Sudunk : tampaknya mereka bakalan melenceng dari rencana kita bos =_="

Chibiterasu : dasar.. oh ya lupa furiez ga boleh ikut mereka..

Furiez : kok gitu? .

Sudunk : harusnya kau tahu sendiri alasannya

Furiez : teganya.,. T^T.. setelah aku disisihkan oleh ayankku sekarang oleh kalian tega sekali! (lari keluar kelas, ngambul)

Chibiterasu : Woe! Furi! Sial, cepet amat larinya.. padahal aku mau bilang suruh dia ikut kita juga ke ruang komite… parah dah… Uki kejar dia

Uki : KOk aku?

Sudunk : kalau ntar dia marah2 yang kena hajar kan kamu^~^

Ponyo : kamu emang berbakat banget kena pelampiasan ki

Rue : benar senpai.. berbakat banget!

Semua : GA SALAH KAMI MEREKRUTMU.. KAU SANGAT SPE-SIAL- (mengancungkan jempol)

Uki : teganya (T^T)

.

.

.

Uki mengejar furiez dengan tampang lesu sedangkan chibiterasu mulai menuju ruang komite sekolah. Para cewek2 beranjak berkeliling sekolah mereka. Furiez yang lari dengan berisak tangis menabrak seseorang.. dia adalah Lelouch (Code Geass). Furiez bingung ketika menanggapi Lelouch yang berkata

.

Lelouch : Salam kenal, aku lelouch, cowok paling ganteng disini. Apa kau mau jalan denganku?

Furiez bingung akan pilihan apa yang mesti dia ambil.. dan dia mengigit tangan lelouch.

Lelouch : aduh sakit (tangannya berdarah) kenapa kau gigit aku!

Furiez : kenapa kau mengajakku jalan2 saat aku menabrakmu.. bukan gitu caranya menyapa cewek tahu!

Lelouch : oh gitu ya… harusnya aku bilang apa?

Furiez : kenapa kau nabrak aku dasar cewek bodoh… ! harusnya begitu ^~^

Lelouch : wakakakkakakaka kamu lucu banget deh..! (menyibakkan rambutnya)

Furiez : (gila ganteng banget ni cowok.. tapi aku tidak boleh suka dia.. aku harus setia ama hibari.. tapi hibari aja marahin aku tadi ) T^T

Uki : (tiba2 datang) Oi furi! Kamu kemana aja sih.. aku cariin.. bos ga bermaksud jahat ama kamu.. kamu disuruh menyusul dia ke ruang komite.

Furiez : oh gitu ya.. ternyata bos benar2 memikirkan anak buahnya… T^T.. gomen ne aku harus balik…

Lelouch : tunggu! Kamu kelas apa sih? Namamu furiez ya.. aku lelouch

Furiez : Kelas BA… salam kenal.. aku pergi dulu ya ^~^

.

Furiez dan uki kembali ke kelas meninggalkan lelouch sendirian di taman. Tampak senyum tipis dari wajah lelouch tersirat seiring melihat kepergian mereka. Di saat yang sama cewek2 BA sedang keliling taman mencari info. Mereka melihat banyak sekali komunitas2 yang berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Mereka biasanya suka mengelompokkan diri tidak berdasarkan kelas tetapi berdasarkan ciri2 yang mereka punyai.

.

Alice : wow.. disana itu kayaknya komunitas rambut coklat ya.. semua yang kumpul itu rambutnya coklat semua.

Lirina : kalau yang di sebelah sana itu komunitas pecinta bunga nusa indah...nemplok terus di bawah bunga mereka =_="

Kuroinamida : ee..to…..terus kalau itu komunitas apa?

.

Kuroinamida menunjuk kearah kerumunan orang2 yang berdiri di dekat kolam taman. Dia adalah Mr.2, Tezuka (prince of tennis),Usui (kaichou wa maid-sama), Roy mustang, dan juga Lambo kecil (KHR).

.

Cewek2 BA : MEREKA ITU Komunitas APAAN?!

Reinciel : (sebenarnya males nanya)bo-chan.. kenapa disini? Ini komunitas apa ya?

Mr.2 : masa ga tahu dari persamaan kami sih ?

Hanayuki : apa ya… tezuka ama kamu jauh banget.. ga ada sama2nya

Tezuka : Tidak! Kami ada persamaan!

Alice : apa itu?

Mustang : ternyata kita dipaksa menunjukkan..

Lambo : lambo-san ga ikutan ya….

Usui : dasar gadis2 nakal.. mereka membuat kita menunjukkan jati diri kita..

Cewek2 BA : emangnya apaan sih?

.

Tiba2 mereka langsung buka celana dan hanya memakai kolor doank

.

Mereka : KAMI INI KOMUNITAS BULU KAKI LEBAT!

Cewek2 BA : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUCRAT! (tepar mimisan)

Alice : aduh..gila banget dah.. x

Hanayuki : kenapa sampai buka celana segala...*

Kuroinamida : oh dosa dunia.. maafkan aku eyes..T^T…*ngeap mimisan sambil bercucuran airmata*

Lirina : sial.. aku belum sempat mengabadikannya dengan kameraku...*ngeliat MR.2 akhirnya malah muntah darah*

.

Akhirnya mereka tepar sebelum sempat mencari info... komunitas aneh itu kemudian melanjutkan kembali pertemuan mereka mengenai asesoris bulu kaki yang yang ngetren sekarang=_=".

.

Dan sementara itu chibiterasu dkk tiba di kelas komite sekolah. Kelas ini terdiri dari orang2 bangsawan kelas atas yang bagi sahamnya di sekolah ini. Pintu kelasnya saja terbuat dari emas. anak2 BA sangat iri sampai2 mereka bawa cutter untuk mencongkel dikit pintu itu (lumayan buat gelang n cincin kawin) tapi sebelum itu terjadi pintu kelas itu terbuka sendiri.

.

Suara mesin : selamat datang di ruang komite!

Chibiterasu : oi canggih amat ne pintu…

Sudunk : dibandingkan kelas kita… aku seperti ingin menangis darah..

Rue : Wow kereeen!

Sudunk : sudahlah ayo kita masuk!

.

Mereka memasuki kelas itu dengan takjub.. semuanya terbuat dari emas. Mirip istana raja midas yang dengan sentuhan tangannya semua bisa terbuat dari emas. Mereka langsung masuk ke ruang tamu kelas itu.. disana mereka melihat….sejumlah bangsawan yang menjadi komite sekolah. Sebenarnya banyak yang protes tapi apa boleh buat uang sudah berbicara.

.

Chibiterasu : permisi .. saya wakil dari kelas BA datang mau menanyakan sesuatu.,..

.

Nampak sekretaris dari komite itu menanggapi pertanyaan chibiterasu.. dia adalah.. OZ Bezarius(Pandora Hearts)

.

Oz : iya ada apa ya? Silakan duduk dulu

Sudunk : bos beneran dia komite kita?(bisik2)

Rue : (bisik2) senpai jangan sembarang ngomong.. dia itu kecil2 cabe rawit.. dah berumur 25 tahun lho sekarang.

Chibiterasu : saya mau ketemu dengan ketua dari komite ini.. dia ada?

Oz : tadi sedang keluar sebentar.. mau ditunggu? Aku akan telpon dia sekarang.

.

Nampak Oz menelpon dengan Hp nya yang berhiaskan kelinci paskah itu. Sementara oz menelpon seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia adalah Luffy.

.

Chibiterasu : Oi Luffy.. apa kabar?!

Luffy : Huoo… chibiterasu^0^ (berpelukan)

Sudunk : mereka kayak teletubies

Ponyo : luffy ngapain kesini

Luffy : mau protes.!

Sudunk : jangan2 kelas luffy juga ya?

Luffy : iya tuh.. masa kelasku yang tadinya dari kayu jati terbuat dari berlian sekarang.. ini kan ga adil!

Semua : BUKANNYA ITU TAMBAH BAGUS?!o

Luffy : aku ini memuja originalitas (ngupil)

Ponyo : tumben aku denger kata sesulit itu terucap dari mulut luffy..=_="

Chibiterasu : hal itu ga usah kau protes luffy..

Luffy : bukan tu hal yang pengen aku protes.. tapi tu kepala bunga matahari di kapalku..

Rue : kenapa emangnya?

Luffy : masa diganti dengan bunga kembang rampe.. dah bentuknya kayak sarang burung gitu.. sialan!

.

NB : kembang rampe adalah irisan daun pandan yang diletakkan diatas canang.

.

Chibiterasu : mirip banget ama rambut kepsek kita yang baru =_="

Ponyo : kalau gitu kita protes bareng luffy

Luffy : kenapa dengan kalian.. kelas kalian jadi berlian juga?

Chibiterasu : mending berlian=_="… ini malah triplek..

Oz : (habis menelpon) eh ada yang datang lagi.. silakan duduk.. mereka sudah datang

Semua : MEREKA? .

.

6 orang memasuki ruangan.. mereka duduk di kursi mereka masing2. Mereka adalah lelouch (code geass), Sawada tsunayoshi (KHR), Kuran Kaname (Vampire Knight), Okumura Rin (Ao No Exorcist), Excalibur (Soul Eater) dan… Folgore (Gash Bell).

.

Semua : NANIIIIIIIII?! Kenapa Excalibur dan folgore jadi komitenya?

Sudunk : setahuku Rin itu miskin.

Rin : Tega sekali kalian bicara begitu! kami dipilih karena kami ini punya darah bangsawan

Rue : terus darah bangsawan kalian apa?

Lelouch : Karena aku adalah pangeran Britannia (menyibakkan rambutnya)

Tsuna : karena aku adalah ketua Mafia Vongola (senyum angel mematikan)

Kaname : Karena aku ini kan Vampire pure blood (gigi putihnya berkilau)

Rin : aku benci mengakuinya tapi aku ini anak Satan, jadi aku ne pangeran di alam iblis, tau! (menatap jendela).

Exccalibur : BAKA! Pertanyaan bodoh yang ditanyakan oleh orang kampung yang bodoh dan tidak tahu arti kebangsawanan, jelas aku ini senjata terkuat !BAKA! (menari samba2)

Folgore : karena aku artis italia paling yahud ….~palenggang….ADUH! (garpu dan pisau menancap di kepalanya)

Chibiterasu : kenapa kalian yang jadi komite sekarang setahuku yang dulu jadi komitenya itu doraemon.

Rue : kalo senpai Lirina ama senpai Furies ada di sini, matilah dia.

Lelouch : dulu itu jaman robot.(astro dan doraemon = robot) . tapi sekarang kejayaan para pria2 tampan..hahahahhaahhaha.

.

Sudunk : gue ngerti mereka ngaku cowo ganteng.. tapi kenapa si folgore.. Excalibur juga ga berbentuk gitu.

Luffy : aku ga ngerti tapi keliatannya keren ya (kagum)

Ponyo : jangan tertipu luffy..!

Lelouch : boleh aku tahu kenapa kalian kesini?

Chibiterasu : kami kesini untuk bertanya tentang fasilitas kelas kami.. kenapa jadi jelek dibandingkan kelas yang lain

Luffy : ya kenapa bunga matahariku menjadi kembang rampe? 0

Excalibur : itu karena bunganya berevolusi*.*

Luffy : oh gitu ya (percaya) kalau gitu aku pulang

Anak2 Ba : Tunggu luffy! Mereka menipumu!

Luffy ; apa?! Aku ditipu?! GRRRRRRRRRR…

Tsuna : sudahlah jangan buat mereka marah.. kami sungguh tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu tapi akan kami selidiki juga ^~^ (angel smile)

Ponyo : oh….kenapa senyumnya begitu tulus

Chibiterasu : aura kebaikannya..

Rue : aku merasa benar2 terberkahi~~

Rin : hei kalian..! sadar2! Tsuna, kau buat mereka melayang2 tuh!

Folgore : tenang saja buat kalian orang2 terbuang dan tidak berharga.. aku akan membantu kalian.. aku bersumpah demi goyanganku yang seksi ini.

Semua : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…kami ga butuh goyanganmu tahu!0

Chibiterasu :kalau begitu bolehkah kami melihat catatan pengeluaran pembiayaan gedung baru ini?

Rue : ya pasti ada disana catatan pembelian fasilitas gedung ini.

Lelouch : hm..maaf kami tidak bisa memberikannya^~^

Anak2 BA : KOk GITU?!

Rin : kami sudah diberitahu aturan yang baru kalau catatan itu hanya dilihat oleh anggota komite aja. Yang jelas kami tidak melihat keanehan.

Tsuna : iya benar.. setahuku waktu ini aku melihatnya tidak ada yang aneh.. semuanya Balance.

Sudunk : jadi fasilitas kami yang begitu tu juga dibilang balance?

Ponyo : ini tidak adil!

Chibiterasu : kembalikan kelas kami yang dulu!

Luffy : Kembalikan bunga matahariku!0

Folgore : kalian benar2 banyak bacot ya… rasakan ini..(bersiap bergoyang)

Anak2 BA : Gya! Gawat! Berlindung!

Anak2 Komite : Huaa! Jangan disini bego!

- : PERMISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Seseorang datang memasuki ruangan mengagetkan mereka semua.. siapakah dia…?

.

.

.

_**TBCf**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PART 2**_

_**.**_

Di tengah perkelahian mereka muncul seseorang yang sudah tidak asing selama ini kita kenal sebagai orang ganteng(?) yang memiliki senyum penakluk dan jurus sangat spe-SIAl dia

adalah UKI.

.

Uki : permisi..! saya Uki dari Kelas BA.. apa Bos saya ada disini?

Anak2 BA : UKI! (berpelukan) untung kau datang… (menangis haru bisa terhindar dari goyang maut folgore)

UKI : (ga ngerti) eh kalian..gimana musyawarah nya? Lancar? Ini aku bawa furiez..,

Furiez : (langsung berlutut) maafkan saya BOs! Saya janji ga bakal jahat lagi sama kalian.. ijinkan saya membantu kalian..T^T

Chibiterasu : (membangunkan furiez) sudah2 ..semua itu adalah masa lalu.. mari kita melangkah ke depan, menuju masa depan yang cerah dan juga prestasi gemilang (berkilauan)

Sudunk : bos kenapa tuh?

Ponyo : biasa.. tiap hari senin dia kayak gitu=_="

Furiez : terus? Gimana tadi hasilnya? Lho luffy ngapain kau disini?

Luffy : ikut demo.. (ngupil)

Furiez : jadi kamu juga (melihat sekeliling) kenapa mereka ada disini?

Chibiterasu : mereka itu komite sekolah,.. gara2 kepsek sarang burung itu..

Furiez : (memperhatikan baik2) Tsuna?! Kenapa kau disini? 0

Tsuna : Kakak^0^.. lama ga jumpa

Chibiterasu : dia adikmu?!

Sudunk : jangan2 kau ikut berkomplot!

Uki : sudah kuduga.. dia tidak betah di jalan cahaya

Ponyo : jalan cahaya? Banyak lampunya? .

Furiez : oi2 aku ga tahu apa2 neh.. tsuna kok bisa disini.. bukannya kak Primo dah nyuruh kamu belajar sama Reborn-sensei.

Tsuna : aku melarikan diri kesini :p…. aku benci dihajar reborn terus.. disini lebih asik

Chibiterasu : fur, coba kamu mintain catatan pengeluaran pembiayaan gedung baru ini, kalau adikmu pasti ngasih

Furiez : tsuna.. aku boleh liat ya catatannya^~^

Tsuna : (polos) boleh kok kak..

Semua : HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^0^

Lelouch : tunggu dulu tsuna.. aku sebagai ketua tidak bisa mengijinkan hal itu

Tsuna : tapi dia kan kakakku..

Excalibur : BAKA! Dalam dunia komite persatuan siswa yang luhur dan bersahaja ini tidak ada istilah nepotisme.. aku jadi ingat masa laluku yang begitu pelik.. waktu itu tahun 345 masehi (terus nyeroscos..ga ada yang peduli).

.

.

.

Rin : lelouch.. kenapa kita harus susah payah.. cuma kasih liat aja kan gampang.

Lelouch : kau kira sembarang orang bisa melihat.. terus buat apa tu gede2 di pigura peraturannya?

Anak2 BA : peraturan?

.

PERATURAN KOMITE

Anggota komite haruslah

GANTENG

BERSAHAJA

BERPRESTASI

MENJUNJUNG TINGGI KEBENARAN

MEMUJA KEPSEK DENGAN SEPENUH HATI

.

SEMUA : PERATURAN MACAM APA ITUUUUUUUUUU?!

Rue : Excalibur kan ga ganteng! Folgore juga ga masuk itungan!

Sudunk : Kepsek sarang burung ga usah dipuja!

Lelouch : kalian tahu, …..semua peraturan itu …tidaklah penting!

Semua : terus buat apa kau menunjukkannya kepada kami=_="

Lelouch : karena aku yang berkuasa di komite ini..hohoohohohohoho^0^

Furiez : aku ingat2 kau orang aneh tadi… kau sudah keterlaluan! Aku akan laporkan kau ke kepala sekolah

Chibiterasu : fur, yang pertama buat onar kan kepala sekolah =_="

Sudunk : jadi lawan kita bertambah neh

Rue : kami tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!

Luffy : kembalikan bunga matahariku0!

Furie : tsuna, kau milih siapa? Kakakmu atau mereka?

Tsuna : hm.. tentu saja mereka.. aku kan anggota komite ^~^

Furiez : (suram) teganya.. tadi hibari…..sekarang kau… hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! T0T….Aku mati saja! (mau loncat dari jendela)

Uki : oi furiez jangan loncat!

Chibiterasu : biarkan saja ki.. jatuh juga dia ga bakal mati..

Sudunk : dia kan dah akrab dengan kematian dan jalan kegelapan

Ponyo : harusnya kita yang waspada

Luffy : kalian ngomong apa sih?

Rue : tapi jangan biarin dia loncat donk!

Chibiterasu : UKI! Ikat dia!

Uki : baik! (seneng banget deh.. ini pertama kalinya aku bisa ngiket orang yang sering nyiksa aku.. aku akan balas dendam*.*)

Lelouch : sudah aku bilang tadi.. tidak ada yang salah.. jadi kelas kalian sudah sepantasnya seperti itu, kalian kembalilah ke kelas kalian.

Sudunk : bagaimana ini?

Chibiterasu : sekarang kita mundur dulu… kita susun rencana selanjutnya..

Luffy : aku gimana?

Chibiterasu : kau ikut saja denganku kawan.. kita rapat bareng

Luffy : kita kerjasama lagi kayak di season 1? Aku setuju idemu bung:D

Rue : mereka kompak ya..

Chibiterasu : oke kami mundur sekarang.. tapi ingat kami akan datang lagi..

Lelouch : silakan .. terserah kalian.

.

Mereka keluar dari ruangan. Lelouch kembali tersenyum.. dia melirik kearah Rin..

.

Lelouch : Rin, kamu bisa kan menjalankan rencana selanjutnya?

Rin : sebenarnya aku sangat malas.. tapi kau yakin.. itu akan membuat protes banyak siswa

Lelouch : emangnya aku peduli apa.. gimana menurutmu kaname.. dari tadi kau diam saja…

Kaname : aku diam ini….. untuk menunjukkan aku sangatlah cool (dari tadi menatap jendela cuma untuk memberikan fan service kepada cewek2 yang telah melihatnya dari luar jendela)

Lelouch : masih saja kau seperti itu.. kalau kau folgore.,. e.. ano…(bingung melihat folgore tiba2 menulis dan menggambar sesuatu) kamu lagi ngapain?

Folgore : aku lagi…menyempurnakan tarian baruku.. kalau pinggulku digoyang 90 derajat kearah utara.. lalu bertemu garis bujur timur dan ufuk selatan jadi….

Rin : dia lagi buat koreo atau peta sih…. aneh banget. Yang disana malah tambahcaneh lagi..(melihat Excalibur masih nyeroscos tentang cerita 5 jam nonstopnya).

.

Lelouch : sudahlah Rin.. kau lakukan saja besok.. kita akan melihat reaksi mereka

Rin : cih sepertinya hanya aku saja yang bisa diandalkan.. ok aku akan bergerak…

.

Lelouch kembali tersenyum.. matanya yang mempunyai geass bermotif hello kitty warna pink kembali menyala.. dan keesokan harinya… anak2 BA rapat di kelas OP

.

Chibiterasu : baiklah saya mulai rapat kita..

Nami : KENAPA KALIAN MALAH RAPAT DISINI?!

Sudunk : kelas kita reot.. ga bisa menampung kalian.. lagian (mencongkel berlian di kursi)

Nami : JANGAN SENTUH BERLIANKU! (menghajar sudunk)

Sanji : buat kami sih.. kelas jadi berlian ga masalah.. tapi itu.. _sunny go _jadi sarang burung.. itu sebuah penghinaan!

Zorro : udah kita sikat aja mereka.. toh aku sendiri cukup.. huaaahheeem.(nguap)

Chibiterasu : pertama kita harus tahu kenapa mereka melakukan itu kepada kita.. kita juga harus mengumpulkan pendukung2 lain yang memiliki nasib sama kayak kita

Rue : bagaimana kita mencarinya?

Chibiterasu : kita mulai saja mencari kelas yang temanya bukan bangsawan n juga bukan orang kaya..

Uki : contohnya?

Sudunk : kayak kelas law of ueki, chibi maruko-chan, chii sweet home

Furiez : bos.. aku cek mereka bahkan lebih keren dari kita. Chii sekarang dah pake kalung platina

Chibiterasu : NANIIIIIIIII?! Chii ku yang imyuuuutt itu?! Sedangkan aku… (melirik gelangnya yang terbuat dari karet gelang) ini benar2 tidak adil!

Furiez : gini aja bos.. aku dan cewek2 nya akan mengumpulkan info keliling sekolah.. bos coba intip keruang kepala sekolah.. siapa tahu ada tindakan mencurigakan.

Chibiterasu : bukannya kemarin itu cewek2 nya dah keliling2 cari info.. kok cari info lagi

Furiez : aku ga tahu.. tapi liat kondisi mereka tidak stabil begitu. *nunjuk kumpulan orang bengong*

Alice : Oh~~ usui.. ternyata kau (menyumbat hidungnya dari kemarin mimisan)

Kuroinamida : payah.. daya tahanku sebagai yaoi taichou…

Lirina : aku menyesal tidak mengabadikannya.. oh.. indahnya..*tiba-tiba muntah* ukh...bencong sialan!

Reinciel : …(bengong)

Hanayuki : …(ikutan bengong)

Furiez : kalian kenapa sih? Emang ada apa kemarin?

Cewek2 BA : LEBAT BANGEEETTTT (kompak)

Lirina : meski juga ada yang menjijikkan!

Uki : apanya lebat? Hutan sekolah?

Furiez : ayo semuanya.. kita berangkat keliling sekolah.. masalah lebat2 itu kita bicarakan nanti saja… bos kami permisi dulu… jangan lupa hpnya stand by. Tiap di telpn n sms ga pernah dibales.

Chibiterasu : di hpku hanya ada no. aloida.. dan akan aku abadikan hanya buat aloida

Furiez : emangnya bos punya nya?

Chibiterasu : ga punyaaa T^T .. aku berharap suatu saat aku akan ditelpon tanpa sengaja olehnya T^T

Semua : ga bakalan deh =_="

Chibiterasu : yee.. ingat kata pepatah.. teruslah bermimpi dan mengejar impian..

Semua : ya bos..mimpi terus dah ditelpon aloida…=_="

Chibiterasu : teganya T^T..

Furiez : yosh.. kami kami pergi dulu ya bos..(beranjak pergi)

Chibiterasu : hm.. oke… yang ikut aku menyelidiki kepala sekolah kita itu.. aku, luffy, zorro, ussop.

Sudunk : kok aku ga diajak?

Rue : aku juga?

Uki : sukur aku ga diajak..

Chibiterasu : aku yang ntar menyelinap.. kalau ada bahaya.. zorro n luffy akan memhajar musuh buat aku.. terus..kalau aku lapar , sanji yang akan masakin aku makanan.. kalau aku perlu melarikan diri.. aku akan digendong ussop yang dah tersohor bakat kaburnya.

Semua : OH JADI ITU TUJUANNYA?!

Luffy : kedengarannya asik. Ayo kita lakukan :D

Anak2 OP : KAU YAKIN?!

.

Dan.. rencana itu pun mulai berjalan. Sekarang cewek2 nya sedang keliling sekolah.. tiba2 mereka melihat sebuah kejadian yang mengejutkan.. ! taman sekolah diratakan! Semua komunitas marah dan demo menghalangi buldoser yang digerakkan oleh anggota komite yaitu Rin.

.

Komunitas rambut coklat : kembalikan tanah perkumpulan kami! 0

K. bunga nusa indah : kembalikan bunga kami yang indah!

K. Bulu kaki lebat : kembalikan bulu kaki kamiii! 0

Furie : e..to….. kalian kenapa nuntutnya aneh2?

Tezuka : furiez ..apa kau tahu (membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, posisi ini sangat keren sehingga cewek2 pada tepar mimisan)… MEREKA MENCUKUR BULU KAKI KAMI!

Furiez : Nani?! Benarkah?! Tapi kenapa sampai segitunya?

Lambo : masa lambo-san dicukur rambutnya sampai gundul gini.. hueeeeeeeeee(ngambul

meguyang di tanah)

Furiez : ini tidak bisa dibiarin! Teman2 ayo kita hentikan Rin

Reinciel : maaf senpai.. aku tidak kuat…..

Kuroinamida : sungguh dahsyat!

Hanayuki : bulu kaki yang lebat itu…

Lirina : sekarang berubah menjadi kaki yang mulus...

Alice : dan berkilau….

Cewek2 : SILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUU 0 (tepar)

Furiez : apakah hanya aku saja cewek waras di dunia ini?! (teriak)

Mustang : cih, aku juga mau ikut protes.. ayo furiez.. kita hajar dia bareng2

Usui : aku tidak ikut.. males ah~~

Tezuka : usui kau emang selalu begitu… sini aku cubit kau ..

Usui : ah tezuka genit..

Furiez :(0.o) shock…. MEREKA YAOI-AN di depan mataku BUCRAT!(mimisan)… cih aku mesti bertahan.. (menyumbat hidungnya)

Mustang : ayo kita maju fur!

.

Mustang dan furiez menghampiri Rin yang bingung (?) menjalankan mesin buldosernya. Hampir saja mereka tertabrak oleh buldoser itu.

.

Furiez : oi rin hentikan!

Rin : andaikan aku bisa menghentikannya

Mustang : tenang saja.. akan aku hentikan (menjentikkan jarinya dan DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR! Buldoser rin meledak!)

Rin : HUaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (terlempar jauh)

Furiez : sugoi! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu?

Mustang : (dengan senyum gigi putih berkilau) ini adalah ilmu flame alchemy yang aku pelajari

Furiez : keren banget.. tapi.. tunggu… itu rin kembali kesini

.

Mereka melihat rin lari dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah mereka. Dia sudah membuka pedang segelnya dan berubah jadi iblis. Mustang berusaha menghalanginya dengan menjentikkan jarinya tapi rin dengan cepat menebas mustang dan mustang pun terjatuh ..kalah.

.

Furiez : mustang!

Rin : cih., api mu itu tidak akan mempan bagiku

Mustang : kenapa…. (kesakitan)

Rin : karena apiku ini api biru!

Mustang : oh.. api biru.. lambang Dari api kebaikan yang bagus dipakai dalam hal masak

memasak.. yang memiliki tingkat panas dan temperatur suhu yang mantap untuk membuat masakan menjadi lembut dan renyah.. ah.. pantas aku kalah..(pingsan)

Rin : itu kau juga tahu (bangga)

Furiez : KALIAN NGOMONG APA SIH?! AKU GA NGERTI?!

Rin : selanjutnya giliran mu fur!

Furiez : aku tidak gentar.. ayo maju..! (mengeluarkan tongkat rahasianya)

Rin : walau kau cewek , aku tidak akan segan2

Furiez : coba saja!

.

Rin menerjang furiez dengan pedangnya.. tapi dengan jurus cepat kilat furiez menghindar dan SRAAAATT! Rin jatuh dan pingsan...

.

Alice : tadi furiez ngapain ya?

Hanayuki : aku tidak bisa melihatnya

Hibari : itulah kekuatan kekasih ku..(tiba2 muncul)

Cewek2 : HIBARI-SAN?! 0

Kuroinamida : kenapa kau disini?

Hibari : biasa patroli..

Lirina : dasar pak satpam (dalam hati)

Furiez : kita selesai sampai disini saja.. kita harus lapor sama bos.. eh.. (baru sadar hibari di depannya).. hi.. hibari… .. HUeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (lari sambil menangis kabur entah kemana)

Hibari : fur! Eh emangnya kenapa dia menangis begitu… siapa yang buat dia nangis gitu.. akan aku kamikorosu!

Lirina : Mene ketehe!

Cewek2 : kau sendiri yang berbuat seperti itu..=_="

Hibari : apa? Aku?.. (shock).. aku telah membuat dia menangis… AKU MATI SAJA (mau meloncat ke sumur)

Semua : JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN! 0 (menahan hibari)

Alice : kenapa sih mereka mirip banget pas depresi!

Kuroinamida : siapa yang bakalan lapor ke bos nih?

Lirina : dasar ababil (dalam hati). Aku aja deh...

Hanayuki : ga bisa! ntar aja kita mesti pegang ni orang dulu sebelum nyemplung ke sumur!

Lirina : bah, nyemplung segitu kan nga apa! Nga bakal mati dia!

Tezuka : perlu bantuan? (tiba2 datang dan menyibakkan rambut serta membuka kacamatanya)

Cewek2 : KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! SEKSI SEKALEEEE! BUCRAT 0 ! (lemas dan akhirnya ikut terjatuh di sumur bersama hibari).

Tezuka : mereka kenapa sih?

Lambo : lambo-san takut mereka mati, ntar kayak hantu the-ring lagi!

Usui : ayo tutup saja sumurnya.

.

Akhirnya komunitas bulu lebat itu memutuskan menutup lubang sumur itu…. Dan sementara itu. chibiterasu cs….

.

Luffy : jadi ini ruang kepala sekolah ya?

Ussop : lebih baik kita lari aja luffy…(ketakutan)

Zorro : tenang saja.. kalau ntar kita mesti berhadapan dengan dia.. akan aku sabat dengan pedangku ini!

Sanji : jangan banyak omong.. ayo kita masuk

Chibiterasu : baiklah.!

.

Mereka membuka pintu kepala sekolah.. dan ketika melihat di dalam BRAAK!… mereka

langsung menutup pintu iu dan mengunci nya rapat2.

.

Sanji : aku melihat pemandangan ga enak

Sanji : (muntah darah)

Zorro : harusnya kita tidak membuka pintunya.. oi ussop, chibiterasu..

Chibiterasu n ussop : (muntah darah)…harusnya kita ga liat….PAK KEPSEK MANDI

Sanji : kenapa dia mandi di dalam ruang kepala sekolah pake shower motif bunga mawar lagi, jijay banget

Ussop : sebaiknya kita tunggu saja dia selesai dengan urusannya..

Chibiterasu : tapi kita kesini kan mau menyelidiki dia… ayo kita lakukan

Luffy : ayo kita masuk sekali lagi!

Sanji : kali ini kita harus melihat keanehan dari dirinya pasti kita bisa tahu motif apa yang tersembunyi dibalik dirinya.

.

Baru selesai sanji bicara seperti itu, BOBOBO keluar ruangan. Dia memakai baju suster dengan memakai pita pink diatas kepalanya dan juga memakai sepatu boot motif loreng2.

.

Semua : SEMUA DI DIRINYA ANEH BANGEEEEEEEETTT!

Bobobo : kalian ngapain disini? Ngintip eke mandi ya? Ah malunya~~

Semua : Hueeeeeekk (muntah darah)

Chibiterasu : kau! Kepala sekolah yang aneh.. kembalikan kelas kami seperti semula!

Luffy : kembalikan sunny go!

Bobobo : kalian anak2 yang pemberani .. baiklah.. jika kalian mampu melawanku… jurus karate bulu hidung ku ini…

Zorro : akan ku potong semua!

Sanji : aku habiskan semua!

Bobobo : (gawat) begini ga bakalan bisa menang)… kalau begitu ayo kita bertanding dengan jujur dan adil.

Chibiterasu : kami yang benar kok malah ikut bertanding sih.. ga mau!

Bobobo : kalau kalian mau kelas yang lebih baik begitu saja caranya… jadi kita akan bertanding... FUTSAL~!

Semua : FUTSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLL?!

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**PART 3**_

_**.**_

Dan.. mereka terpaksa mengikuti kemauan kepala sekolah yang aneh itu. Anak2 BA dan juga

persatuan dari seluruh komunitas sudah menggelar konfrensi untuk menentukan siapa yang

menjadi pemain dari pertandingan futsal ini. Dan akhirnya pertandingan itupun dilaksanakan

keesokkan harinya. Bertempat di taman yang kemarin dihancurkan Rin sekarang telah berubah menjadi sebuah lapangan futsal ala kepala sekolah yang berbentuk seperti tengkorak ompong.

.

Dan sekarang semuanya sudah bersiap mengelilingi lapangan futsal outdoor itu. Lapangan itu seluar 1km x 1 k, peserta masing2 regu hanyalah 5 orang. Dan mereka bisa dengan 'leluasa' main di lapangan seluas itu. Anak2 BA sudah siap di ruang ganti tapi tiba2...

.

Uki : GAAAAAAAA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUU! 0!

Chibiterasu : pegangin dia luffy!

Luffy : Lilitan manusia karet! (melilit uki)

Furiez : jangan lepasin.. masukkan karung saja!

Sudunk : harusnya kau bersyukur ki!

Uki : aku ga mau jadi kipeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr! 0!

Chibiterasu : sudah masukkan karung saja dia!

Sudunk : baik bos! Ayo ponyo!

Ponyo : beres bos! (memasukkan paksa uki)

Chibiterasu : ayo kita keluar..jangan mengecewakan para pendukung kita!

Furiez : benar bos.. aku akan mendukung dari kursi penonton. Sudah kubawakan cheerleader khusus buat bos!

Chibiterasu : aloida?(ngarep)

Furiez : ga sih.. tapi ga kalah cakep juga kok^~^

Chibiterasu : (curiga).. awas kalo ga…*.*

.

Merekapun keluar dengan menyeret uki yang diikat di karung goni. Para penonton menyambut riuh mereka. Mereka keluar bagaikan pahlawan..dengan senyum pasta gigi ber flouride yang berkilau mereka memasuki lapangan futsal itu. Banyak yang melempari mereka bunga mawar, melati, pacah, sandat, pokoknya kembang 7 rupa! Lain dengan peserta dari komite yang nampak sedikit sekali pendukungnya.. itu karena mereka telah membuat kesal hampir seluruh penghuni Anime Gakuen. Para peserta baris di tengah lapangan yang aneh itu dan kepala sekolah kita, BOBOBO muncul dengan pakaian seifuku cewek ala anime starry sky, memakai helm dan sandal jepit. Di tangannya dia membawa piala world cup berbentuk "PUP"...

.

Bo3 : baiklah.. kalian adalah pemberani.. berani memperebutkan Pup Cup ini dalam world Pup Cup ini... saya sangat terharu T^T (menangis).

Semua : KAMI KESINI BUKAN BUAT PIALA JELEK ITU! KEMBALIKAN HAK KAMI! 0

BO3 : sebelum kita mulai.. saya akan mengumumkan hadiah yang bisa kalian peroleh pertama ialah kalian punya hak khusus mengajukan 1 permintaan sekali saja yang 100% pasti saya kabulkan ditambah barang2 BEKAS saya yang sangat berharga! (menunjukkan kaos bekasnya yang sudah dikrebungi lalat, kolor motif orang utan yang lagi jongkok baca Koran, dan juga kaos kaki yang warna hitam.. tapi dulunya sih warnanya putih)

Semua : KAMI GA BUTUH BARANG2 GA GUNA KAYAK GITU 0!

Bo3 : baiklah saya akan memperkenalkan para peserta.. silakan monitor tunjukkan para peserta kita! Mulai dari Tim komite!

.

Monitor menunjukkan gambar

.

Folgore | Oz | Gilbert | Gokudera | Tsuna

.

Folgore : aku adalah cowok paling ganteng, terlihat dari gambar bunga mawarku ini...hohohohohohoho!

Oz : aku ikut2 aja … lumayan buat kesehatan

Gilbert : tenang Tuan Oz.. aku akan menjagamu dari segala serangan (berlutut)

Tsuna : kok aku ikut sih.. aku kan maunya mendaftar jadi cheerleader kok malah jadi pemain sih (T0T)!

Gokudera : tenang juudaime.. aku yang datang jauh2 dari Italia bakalan menjagamu! (mengancungkan jempol)

Tsuna : gokudera-kun.. kau semangat sekali =_="

Bo3 : selanjutnya kita munculkan tim lawan.,.. mereka menamai dirinya " TIM PEMBELA KEBENARAN , PEMBASMI KEJAHATAN, PENGHANCUR TIRANI DAN KEBUSUKAN" disingkat Tim BA…!

Semua : NAMANYA PANJANG AMAT TAPI SINGKATANNYA GA NYAMBUNG!

Bo3 : ini dia! Monitor!

.

Luffy | Chibiterasu | Monday | Sudunk | Uki

.

Namun ada yang aneh karena foto yang terpampang malah orang lain!

.

Semua : NANI AREEEEEEEEEE! 0

Chibiterasu : kenapa fotoku jadi kayak gitu?!

Sudunk : ya.. aku juga nih! (ikutan kaget)

Monday : kalau aku sih emang seganteng di gambar hehehehehe ADUH! (dijitak chibiterasu n sudunk)

Uki : kalau aku kan emang mirip sama Ruki^~^

Semua : MIRIP APANYA?!

Uki : namanya.. kan Ruki ama uki ga jauh amat ^~^

Chibiterasu : gitu aja bangga! btw sapa yang ngepost-in foto kita kayak gitu? Pasti furiez ya? (melihat kearah furiez yang lagi duduk di bangku penonton)

Furiez : (dari kejauhan menyilangkan tangannya) ga ada bos.. bukan aku..!

.

Saat itu cewek2 BA datang dengan wajah lesu karena baru tadi pagi bebas dari sumur itu langsung tersentak kaget dengan gambar di monitor.. semua protes!

.

Lirina : kenapa mereka tampangnya bishounen semua!0

Alice : ga terima! Tunjukkan originalitas! 0

Kuroinamida : sapa yang mampangin gambarnya kayak gitu ya? .

Hanayuki : aku malah penasaran orang yang di foto itu sekolah disini ga ya?

Reinciel : GYAAAAA! Ruki! Ga terima! Kenapa harus si om yang wajahnya RUki!

Furiez : sabar2 .. kalian dari mana?

Cewek2 : dari sumur !(kompak)

Furiez : kok bisa? Bukannya kemarin sama aku di taman?

Alice : gara2 sapa kita nyemplung ke sumur.. fuchin bertengkar ama hibari sih!

Lirina : tuh satpam sialan bawa sial! Wadaw! *dijitak furiez*

Hibari : benar...kau…(tiba2 datang dengan tampang lusuh dan memendam kemarahan)

Furiez : Hi.. Hibari.. hueeeeeeeeeeeeee! (kabur)

Hibari : Ga bakal kubiarkan kabur! Jangan lari! (mengejar furiez)

Alice : enak kali ya mereka, dimana ya abang jack ku?

Yoh asakura : (pas banget duduk di samping alice) oh jack ya.. dia kemarin aku dah kirim ke surga.. biar ga gentanyangan ^~^

Alice : Gyaaaaaaaaaaa! Jack—ku! T0T….

Lirina : tenang alice..masih ada aku.. kita jomblo bareng

Alice : tapi aku masih punya sasaran lain.. akang primo~~~

Lirina : dasar =_="

Alice : kok senpai bilang jombo? bukannya senpai sudah punya-

Lirina : nyebut namanya, kau masuk sumur lagi!

Alice : nga mauuuu...=_="

Hanayuki : wakakakka.. untung abang Luka-ku abadi.. omong2 dia dimana ya?

Yoh : tadi Luka nyariin kamu..tapi katanya dia sakit lagi. Dia lari sambil memegangi perutnya yang merah

Kuroinamida : kenapa lagi tu dengan abangmu?

Hanayuki : kambuh lagi penyakitnya… Penyakit Bulanan

Cewek2 : penyakit bulanan?! Dia itu cewek ya?!

Hanayuki : BUkaaaaaaaaaaann! Sakit maag nya muncul tiap bulan , gt tahu!

Kuroinamida : beda ama akang eyes ku.. dia lagi menyelidiki kasus di kementrian Pusat, besok baru kembali. Ah Cinta... cepat pulang ya~~~

Reinciel : enak kali...sedangkan aku…Si sebby balik ama ciel. Ukh... harus aku bunuh ciel…cuma ada 1 CIEL aja yang boleh buat abang sebby! *.*

.

Bel tanda pertandingan akan dimulai.. sebelum itu diperkenalkan posisi pemain.. cheerleader dan juga peraturan permainan.

.

Bo3 : baiklah… monitor! Munculkan posisi dari masing2 tim

.

Monitor menunjukkan posisi masing2 tim

.

Posisi Grup komite

Kipper : Folgore

Gelandang : gilbert, gokudera

Back : tsuna,oz

.

Grup BA

Kipper : Uki

Gelandang : Chibiterasu, Luffy

Back :Sudunk, Monday

.

Uki : aku ga mau jadi kipeeeeeeeeeeeerrr! T^T (ngambul)

Folgore : emang kenapa jadi kipper.. kan kita berperan penting

Oz : e..to.. kamu belum baca peraturannya ya?

Folgore : peraturan apa?

Bo3 : baiklah peraturan.. silakan monitor!

.

Peraturan pertandingan

.

Peserta mesti terdiri dari 5 orang.

Gelandang bertugas menyerang

Back bertugas melindungi kipper

Kipper adalah gawang itu sendiri

Peraturan bebas! Jurus apapun bisa dipakai

Kipper siapa yang tepar duluan.. dia yang menang

.

Folgore : NANIIIIIIIIII?! AKU SASARAN TIM LAWAN?! 0

Uki : tu dah makanya aku ga mau

Chibiterasu : kami memilih mu karena kau itu tameng ki!

Folgore : Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku ga mau!

Gokudera : kamu dipilih juudaime karena kau hebat dalam melarikan diri harusnya kau bangga!

Tsuna : gokudera-kun… yang milih tu lelouch bukan aku…=_="

Uki : bagaimana ini T^T

Folgore : Ukiiiiiii hueeeeeee (berpelukan)

Chibiterasu : Uki! Jangan memeluk musuh.. ayo sini! (menyeret uki)

Gokudera : sini kau aho-hentai yaro!...

.

Mereka kembali ke posisi masing2.. kalau diliat2 lagi dari atas udara mereka memakai formasi seperti berikut.

.

Tim Komite : Formasi Kupu-kupu Valhala.

.

Tim BA : Formasi filsafat arus air.

.

Semua : FORMASI MACAM APA ITU?!

Oz : formasi kami itu indah bagaikan kupu2 ! seperti wajah kami semua..! (bangga)

Gilbert : as expected oz-sama T^T (terharu)

Gokudera : wakakakkaka tim lawan lambangnya belut semua ^0^

Chibiterasu : hanya otak gurita yang bisa bilang begitu

Gokudera : aku ini kepala gurita bukan otak gurita 0

Tsuna : dia mengakui sendiri nama ejekannya =_="

Chibiterasu : ini adalah lambang air! Kami akan seperti semboyan kami ~ Air mengalir sampai jauuuh~~~

Sudunk : tu bukannya semboyan iklan pipa?

Monday : bos emang suka banget ama iklan2

Chibiterasu : iya.. apalagi iklan kecantikannya aloida.. kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa BUK! (digebuk sudunk n monday)

Luffy : sudah2, kita konsentrasi aja cepat kalahkan mereka! aku lapar nih...dari tadi belum makan!

Monday : bukannya kamu yang habisin semua makanan di kantin tadi pagi?!

Bo3 : baiklah.. lomba cheerleader dan yell2 .. ayo silakan kelompok komite!

.

Kelompok komite mengeluarkan semua bishounen yang mendukungnya dan menyanyikan lagu ~we are the champion~ sambil menari ala suju.

.

Cewek2 : kakkoiiiiiiiiiiii ~

.

Lalu kelompok BA mengeluarkan cheerleadernya yaitu Ussop, Rue, Ponyo, Brook, dan menyanyi lagu gubahan yang berjudul ANIME!

.

Anime di dadaku

Kobarkan imajinasiku

Ku yakin hari ini pasti menang! (garuda di dadaku)

Cik2 Bum2 Ala2 Bum2..2x (sambil goyang samba)

.

TimBA : Telingaku berbunga.. mataku terbakaaaaaaaarrr! 0

Cewek2 BA : mantaaaaaaaaaap! Siapa yang nyiapin cheer leader kayak gitu?

Kuroinamida : aku yakin fuchin.

Chibiterasu : damn you furi… katanya lebih cantik dari aloida ternyataa.. grrrrrr

Ponyo : ih aku malu banget deh nari2 kayak gini

Ussop :aku juga. Harga diriku

Rue : aku sih asal dibayar mau.. udah ya aku mau jualan lagi (gendong barang bawaan) kacang2.. es…

Brook : aku sih oke2 aja.. aku suka banget nari

Franky : (menutup kepalanya dengan kantong plastik) semoga yang lain tidak mengenali aku

Semua : DAH KETAUAN KALEEE!

Bo2 : baiklah cheer leadernya dah selesai menyemangati.. pertandingan kita mulai… !

.

Uki mulai berlari sekencang2.. sudunk dan monday mengikutinya dari belakang. Chibiterasu dan luffy menerjang maju ke depan. Gokudera dan gilbert maju ke depan dan menghadang mereka. Tsunadan oz tetap diamdi tempat sedangkan folgore menangis meraung2 sambil lari entah kemana.

.

Chibiterasu : minggiiiirr!

Gokudera :kau yang harusnya minggir Rocket Boooooooooomm! (melemparkan dinamitnya)

Chibiterasu : (dengan sigap menghindarinya) cih cuma segitu aja, jurus kunyuk melempar kelapa! (chibiterasu melempar kelapa yang besar2 kearah gokudera)

Gokudera : shimatta! GYAAAAA! (ketiban tumpukan kelapa)

Reinciel : jurus bos kayak pendekar clurit geni 518 ya?

Alice : ternyata kau suka nonton kolosal2 kayak gitu ya rei?

Reinciel : semua yang dari jaman kuno aku suka (melirik sebby yang lagi duduk di samping ciel yang sedang menonton pertandingan, sebby mengerlingkan matanya) BUCRAT! (rei pingsan)

Alice : rei! Sadarlaaaaaaahh!

Hanayuki : biarkan saja… itu sudah biasa.. (tanpa sadar ikut mimisan juga gara2 ga sengaja ikut nglirik sebby)

Alice : senpai? Daijoubu ka?=_="

.

Kembali ke pertandingan.. luffy langsung berlari mengincar oz dan tsuna.

.

Luffy : kalau tidak ada back.. ga bakal ada yang jaga kipper.,.. matilah kalian! Gomu2 no…

Oz : bagaimana ini.. aku ga punya pertahanan…

Tsuna : aku lupa bawa pil ku.. aku ga bisa hyper mode… gyaaaaaaaa

Gilbert : oz-sama!

Gokudera : juudaime!

.

Gilbert dan gokudera kembali ke belakang melindungi kedua bosnya. Serangan luffy berhasil ditangkis oleh mereka.

.

Gokudera : anda tidak apa2 juudaime?

Gilbert : oz-sama…

Luffy : cih.. mereka menghalangi…

Chibiterasu : ini menarik…. Luffy.. kemari…(bisik2)

.

Luffy dan chibiterasu saling berbagi taktik .. sedangkan dari kejauhan..lelouch yang duduk dengan agungnya.. menatap mereka dengan geass hello kitty pinknya.

.

Lelouch : wah mereka menemukannya

Rin : menemukan apa? (sedang memasak barbeque dengan api birunya)

Lelouch : ayo kita beritahu kepala sekolah, kaname..

Kaname : ada apa… ga liat nih aku sedang memberikan fan service (duduk sambil baca buku dari sejam yang lalu tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk menjaga aura keren n clink nya tetap ada)

Lelouch : sepertinya tidak bisa diharapkan..apalagi yang disana itu…. (melirik Excalibur yang lagi minum teh sambil bengong duduk diatas kursinya yang berbentuk toilet)

Rin : apa perlu aku saja?

Lelouch : tolong ya rin...*pasrah*

Rin : baiklah…

.

Setelah mendengar petunjuk dari lelouch dia menghampiri kepala sekolah.. hal itu diliat oleh furiez yang lagi dipeluk erat oleh hibari karena mau melarikan diri...segera dia mengambil hp nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

Furiez : lirina…bisakah kau…

Lirina : Ogah! *langsung jawab*

Furiez : Aku belum sempat ngomong! Ngerusak suasana aja kau!

Lirina : terserah aku.

Furiez : Ayolah, sekali ini aja! Aku kasi hadiah deh!

Lirina : kalo gitu aku mau.

Furiez : dasar perhitungan!

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**NEW HEADMASTER IN ANIME**_

_**GAKUEN**_

_**.**_

_**Story by furiez**_

_**.**_

_**PART 4**_

_**.**_

Lirina yang mendapatkan petunjuk dari furiez langsung mengajak alice dan kuroinamida untuk ikut bersamanya. Sedangkan hanayuki dan reinciel yang masih lemas habis mendapat 'serangan' dari akang sebby tetap menonton pertandingan. Hibari yang heran, melepas pelukannya dan mulai bertanya.

.

Hibari : kau tadi .. kenapa menyuruh lirina kesana? Emang berguna?

Furiez *sweat*: tak bisa ya gencatan senjata sebentar aja? Kalian nie di cerita manapun selalu aja berantem.

Hibari : Bawaan lahir kali.

Furiez*sweat lagi* : udah lah, lagi pula kayaknya si geass hello kitty itu memberi petunjuk aneh.

Hibari : hm.. kalian sebenarnya kenapa sih? Aku heran kenapa sekolah jadi begini sejak kepala sekolah itu datang dan anak2 BA jadi rusuh begitu.

Furiez : emangnya kau ga tahu ada apa ya? Bukannya kau anggota keamanan sekolah?

Hibari : soalnya kepala sekolahnya ga mencurigakan.

Furiez : (memandang dari jauh Bo3 yang lagi jongkok diatas kursinya sambil minum kopi) yang kayak gitu dibilang ga mencurigakan? =_="

Hibari : lalu masalah kalian apa?

Furiez : dia (nunjuk bo3) telah berlaku tidak adil kepada anak2 BA.. fasilitas kami ga dikembalikan

Hibari : oh itu… sebenarnya(bisik2)

Furiez : apaaaaaaaaaa?! Jadi begitu ya?! Aku mesti kasih perintah ulang nih! (nelpon lirina lagi)

Lirina : APAAN LAGEEE?! *tereak kesel*

Furiez : ampu-eh-jangan tereak mulu napa?! Aku mau konfirmasi!

.

Sementara itu… pertandingannya...

.

Uki : Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (lari sekencang2nya)

Monday :Uki! Cepetan lari! Kami akan melindungimu dari sini

Sudunk : ano.. monday.. dia sudah lari 400 meter di depan kita.. kita kok diem aja disini? Bos nyuruh kita buat jagain dia!

Monday : bentar aja kok.. (lagi berpose sok INGIN melindungi Uki untuk mendapat perhatian dari ayanami yang dari tadi melirik kearahnya)

Sudunk : monday… =_="

Monday : apa? ~

Sudunk : SUDUNK KICK! 0 (menendang monday)!

.

Monday langsung melayang jauh keluar arena. Dia mendarat langsung masuk ke sumur. Lambo dan tezuka yang sebenarnya ada di dekat sumur menjadi kaget.

.

Lambo : tezuka… apa tadi tu yang masuk..(takut)

Tezuka : anggap aja kita ga liat (menutup sumurnya)

Monday : Toloooooooonnnggg!0

.

Kembali ke pertandingan. Setelah mendapat intruksi dari chibiterasu, luffy menyerang maju ke depan, sesekali dia mengarahkan tinjunya bukan mengarah kearah gokudera dan gilbert tetapi pada tsuna dan oz.. serentak gokudera dan gilbert kelimpungan melindungi mereka.

.

Gokudera : gomu2 no yaro.. beraninya kau menyerang juudaime

Gilbert : oz-sama.. gara2 aku kau jadi begini.. tenang saja aku akan membalaskan dendammu.! Semangatmu yang tertinggal ga akan kusia2kan!

Oz : ano.. gil.. jangan bicara seolah aku sudah mati,,..=_="

.

Selagi mereka sibuk.. chibiterasu menyusup dengan cepat melewati mereka dan mengejar folgore. Dia sedikit bingung.. orang itu HILANG! Entah dimana dia…

.

Chibiterasu : aku sudah memperkirakan mereka bakalan melindungi bos mereka, jadi kipper lengeh (bodoh) itu ga bakalan dijaga.. tapi.. dija lakune, jek ilang! (kemana perginya, kok hilang!)

Folgore : (bisik2 dalam hati) khukhukhu dia tidak akan bisa mengetahui tempat persembunyianku, tempat paling aman nih!

Chibiterasu : aku sudah melihat sekeliling, hm…tidak ada yang mencurigakan tapi (melihat benda aneh jarak 50 meter di belakangnya) sejak kapan ada ubur2 disini (melirik ada ubur2 besar di belakangnya).

Folgore : shimatta! Kaburrrrrrrrrrrr! (segera kabur menjauh)

Chbiterasu : disitu kau rupanya! Jangan kabur! Rasakan ini..! copyright no…..

Wasit : PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Waktunya istirahat 5 silakan beristirahat!

Chibiterasu : sial, padahal sedikit lagi! (langsung duduk di tempat)

Uki : fiuh akhirnya aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku di ronde pertama, btw… aku terlalu jauh dari tempat duduk istirahat pemain.. gimana neh..? ga dapet minum! (baru sadar telah lari 700 meter dari tempat istirahat)

.

Tiba2 datang furiez dari kejauhan bersama Rue membawa minuman naik airgear tipe storm seri 9984xx menghampiri semua pemain dan membagikan minuman)

.

Chibiterasu : thanks fur..(mengambil minuman para lelaki yang Laki banget merek "JOS!")

Furiez : bos, sebaiknya ga usah berusaha keras.. aku dengar dari hibari kalau…

Chibiterasu : tidak fur! Ini mengenai harga diri! Kehormatan! Perjuangan dan kebanggan laki2 untuk terus bertarung mencapai impian!*berapi-api*

Anak2 BA : bos keren sekali T^T (semua yang mendengar kata2 chibiterasu merasa terharu)

Furiez :Ya udah kalau bos ga mau dikasih tahu.. yang penting jangan sampai nyesel aja ya.. dan aku bilangin lho

Chibiterasu : tenang saja aku tidak akan menyesal! *semangat 45*

Furiez : oh ya.. kalau ada kejadian darurat.. liat kearah sana ya (menunjuk lirina dan alice yang lagi diem dekat kursi istirahat pemain).

Chibiterasu : buat apa mereka disana?

Furiez : buat counter attack si hello kitty ^~^.. (ngelirik lelouch) ah aku mau kasih minuman buat luffy dulu (menghampiri luffy)

.

Sementara itu rue menghampiri sudunk dan uki

.

Rue : ini senpai-tachi..(ngasih minuman mineral ukuran kecil)

Sudunk dan uki : KOK KAMI SMALL SIZE LAGI SIH?!

Rue : itu aja yang gratis.. yang lainnya mesti bayar^~^

Sudunk : bos aja dapat minuman yang "LAKI!".. kita dianak-tirikan nih

Rue : yee… harus bayarlah.. kalian kan selalu nunggak uang tagihan, ga pernah gath pas bulan purnama juga (?)

Sudunk : tiap bulan purnama aku ga bisa keluar.. kuku ku….

Uki : kenapa dengan kukumu….?

Sudunk : Kuku Kaki Kakekku kaku kena paku,, T^T…

Uki n Rue : JANGAN NGEBANYOL GA LUCU DISINI! *DUAAAKKK (menendang

Sudunk)*

Rue : jadi ga neh belinya?

Sudunk : berapa 1?

Rue : 1000

Uki : 350 boleh ga?

Rue : JANGAN DITAWAR~~ T^T (pingsan)

Sudunk : kok kayak iklan operator ya?

.

Furiez : (datang kearah mereka).. lho? Rue kok pingsan?

Uki : ga kuat denger ada yang nawar fur…

Furiez : oh.. imannya masih belum teguh (mengikat Rue dengan tali sapi) ja minna.,..Ganbatte ne! (menarik rue keluar lapangan)

Sudunk : si furiez masih suka bermain dengan cara2 kegelapan kayak gitu =_="

.

Selagi mereka menikmati minuman.. di tempat pemain...

.

Lirina : kita mesti stand by disini ,alice, kuroinamida!

Alice : tapi kok cuma kita disini?

Kuroinamida : fuchin bilang kita disuruh menyiapkan semuanya kalau2 si lelouch macam2 (melirik truk di belakang mereka)

Alice : kenapa bukan fuchin aja yang nyiapin semuanya?

Furiez : (datang sambil narik rue) alice urus ini..(memberi talinya kepada alice) gimana lirina persiapannya?

Lirina : beres! Semuanya sudah siap!

Kuroinamida : senpai yakin ne ini diperlukan? Kok ga senpai aja yang nyiapin?

Furiez : aku dah bilang bos buat berhenti tapi...

Alice : berhenti?

Furiez : tapi dia ga denger, jadi kalian back-up aja di sini ya.. aku males liat reaksi akhir mereka ntar.. aku mau kencan dulu!*background cinta dan bunga bertaburan*

Kuroinamida : kencan?

Lirina : ...mengerikan. dia tak cocok dengan warna pink.

Furiez : date… ama hibari,..kyaaaaaaaaaa! (ngelirik hibari yang nunggu dari jauh dan dibibirnya dia menggigit mawar putih)

Mereka : KENAPA DENGAN HIBARI?! 0

Lirina : tuh orang gayanya norak amat?! Kesambet ya?!

Kuronamida : kesambet cinta kali senpai...

Alice : kalian mau pergi kemana?

Furiez : jalan2 penuh cinta… ke ALKATRAS!

Mereka : penjara yang terkenal itu?!

Lirina : kencan di penjara apa enaknya?! Berikan penjelasan atas keanehan ini!

Hibari : hm.. rahasia (menggendong furiez) ayo sayang.. kita ke lembah dosa kita.

Furiez : ya.. hibari-sama =/= (beranjak pergi)

.

Mereka : KENAPA DENGAN MEREKA?!

Lirina : huh! Biarkan saja mereka..! ayo kita bersiap membantu bos kita!

Alice : ano.. ada apa dengan kamera itu?

Lirina : aku kan sekalian mau fotoin gilbert n gokudera.,. kyaaaaaaaa! Ganbatte gil..! gokudera-kun!*fangirling kumat*

Kuroinamida : itu kan pihak musuh =_="

Alice : apakah tim kita akan baik2 aja?

.

Tim lawan dapat berkumpul di tempat istirahat karena mereka dijemput dengan kereta kuda kencana ke tengah arena. Mereka mendapatkan minuman high class. Hal ini membuat tim BA yang duduk terpencar di lapangan menjadi iri dan membara. Saat itu tim lawan mendiskusikan taktik selanjutnya

.

Gilbert : oz-sama.. anda tidak apa2?(mijit kakinya oz)

Oz : ga papa kok.. aku baik2 aja.. ^~^

Gokudera : juudaime.. mari saya pijit bahunya… apa aja mau saya pijitin

Tsuna : apa aja (0.o).. ?! ga usah gokudera-kun aku baik2 aja kok..

Folgore : kok aku ga ada yang 'ngrunguang"? T^T

Rin : (tiba2 datang ) hai kalian.. ini perintah dari kepsek dan juga lelouch, baca yang teliti ya (beranjak pergi)

Tsuna : apa sih suratnya..(lihat suratnya)

23i49jf3ngigqleng05760u4jh)IQ)$%)Q)Q#ONRNG

% ^(%^(!GHGLJ!&#!NJJGVJLI*TLKHgvwed72gB&%#O

%!*TG#IEG*#8yhp23ypdgg27%GHO(!(!BB*!G EBO**

%! ()%(!#^GDBLJDH &# (*Hjglfuldcvlhjj( #^($^ #(P

Semua : NANI KOREEEEEEEEEE?! 0

Gokudera : juudaime, biar saya yang baca…. Ini….

Oz : kau bisa baca gokudera-kun?

Gokudera : ini adalah….. B-Code

Tsuna : dulu ada G-code.. …sekarang B-code?!

Gokudera : ini adalah code yang dikembangkan prof. BOBOBO. ME,SPD, ,Ms,dll… dia mengembangkannya untuk menyampaikan pesan2 rahasia.

Semua : ORANG ITU PROFESOR?! (melirik Bo3 yang lagi mengoleskan oli di pahanya)

Tsuna : orang yang aneh.. (0.o)" lalu.. artinya apa tu gokudera-kun?

Gokudera :artinya… semuanya mesti bersiap dan selalu menoleh kearah tempat istirahat jika diperlukan"

Oz : wow.. kau hebat juga ya menerjemahkan surat ini

Gokudera : buat aku sih ga masalah (bangga)

Tsuna : (dia emang biasa jadi penerjemah tulisan2 aneh =_=")

Folgore : (perasaan dari tadi aku kok ga diajakin ngomong ma mereka ya?)

.

Saat yang sama lelouch melihat mereka sambil minum wine sambil tersenyum

.

Lelouch : kali ini kita pasti akan menang

Excalibur : BAKA! Kau tidak seganteng aku!

Lelouch : (apa yang dia omongin.. ga nyambung banget =_=")

Rin : (baru datang) sudah aku sampaikan .. apa ini akan berhasil?

Lelouch : tenang aja.. pasti sukses… mata geassku ini ga sembarang aku dapatkan waktu tarik undian manisan cecek di warung.

Rin : geass hello kitty itu dari manisan cecek? (o.0)

Lelouch : pokoknya kita saksikan aja…

Kaname : benar kita saksikan (ngomong tapi masih sok baca buku dengan aura cring2nya.. para fans2nya teriak2 histeris)

Lelouch & rin : saksikan apanya .. kau fanservice terus =_="

.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Dan.. pertandingan babak kedua dimulai.. semua kembali ke posisi semula di akhir

pertandingan babak 1.

.

Oz : Gilbert.. kenapa kau menempel di dekatku?

Tsuna :Gokudera-kun.. kenapa kau disini juga?

Gokudera n Gilbert : Saya akan melindungi Anda!

Folgore : kok ga ada yang melindungi aku.. aku kan kunci kemenangan T^T

Chibiterasu : ayo maju teman2!

Tim BA : ayooo!

.

Uki memojok sejauh2nya dari tim bengong merasa ga dirunguin (perdulikan) sedangkan chibiterasu dan luffy kembali ke rencana awal mereka.

.

Chibiterasu : ayo luffy!

Luffy : baik!.. gomu2 no…. Jet!(mengarahkan pukulan kea rah gokudera dan tsuna

Tsuna : Gyaaaaaaaa!

Gokudera : Juudaime! Awasss!

.

Gokudera dan tsuna terlempar keluar arena… dan melayang masuk sumur…monday yang hampir keluar dari sumur.. langsung tertimpa mereka dan masuk sumur –lagi-.

.

Lambo : tadi itu apa ya?

Tezuka : makin hari makin banyak saja makan korban ne sumur.. ayo kita tutup saja!

.

Tezuka dan lambo menutup sumur dengan memplesternya dengan semen. Lanjut ke arena pertandingan.

.

Chibiterasu : bagus! Akhirnya rencana kita sukses!

Luffy : benar! Rencanamu untuk menghajar tsuna dan oz.. otomatis akan menyapu gilbert dan gokudera juga (karena mereka bakal melindungi bosnya)

Oz : kalian jangan seenaknya ngomong begitu… aku dan gilbert masih berdiri disini!

Gilbert : ya aku akan melindungi oz-sama!

Chibiterasu : hahahhahaha.. rencana kami ga bakal gagal.. luffy aku serahkan padamu! (mengejar folgore)

Luffy : rasakan ini! Gomu2 NO BAZOOKA! (menghempaskan gilbert dan oz seketika)

.

Oz dan gilbert terlempar kearah sumur yang lagi diplester oleh lambo dan tezuka. Mereka menimpa tezuka dan lambo, dan langsung masuk ke sumur itu. Saat itu usui sedang jalan2 dengan tampang bosan melihat kearah sumur dan…

.

Usui : sumur ini keliatannya mencurigakan.. (melihat ada beton dan juga semen yang tertinggal) ah aku tutup aja nih sumur.., mumpung ga ada kerjaan (memplester lubang sumur). Kembali ke lapangan...

.

Chibiterasu : 4 dah hilang ! sekarang kita hajar folgore!

Luffy : ayoo serahkan kepadaku!

Sudunk : kita dah hampir menang, walaupun monday ga ada(jatuh ke sumur) tapi aku sendiri baik2 aja.

Hanayuki : tunggu dulu.. apa itu…

Reinciel : (baru sadar dari teparnya).. bukannya itu...

.

Ternyata mereka melihat folgore lari menuju tempat istirahat dan mengendarai…Tank!

.

Semua : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! TANK!

Chibiterasu :apaan itu! Ga adil!..

Bo3 : apa saja yang diluar peraturan.. diperbolehkan!

Luffy : kita hajar aja… aku maju

Chibiterasu : jangan luffy!

.

Luffy menerjang maju.. tapi folgore menembakkan air laut yang membuat luffy lemas dan …..folgore melindas luffy.

.

Chibiterasu : LUFFYY!

Reinciel : dia sampai gepeng begitu

Folgore : hahahahhaha ini adalah kekuatan tim komite.. ! sekarang akan kulindas kalian

semua

Sudunk : ga bakal kubiarin (maju ke depan tapi akhirnya kelindes juga)

Chibiterasu : bagaimana ini.. yang tersisa hanya aku dan uki… aku harus menyelamatkan uki

(walaupun agak malas) oh ya furiez bilang…kalau perlu apa2 aku harus melihat

ke tempat istirahat

Chibiterasu melirik kearah tempat istirahat. disana alice dan lirina sudah menyiapkan…..

GUNDAM 00

Chibiterasu : sugoi… as expected furiez.. ga salah aku mendidikmu di neraka (bangga)

Alice : ya bos bisa bangga.. kita yang nyariin susah payah tahu!

Kuroinamida : ya tu fuchin, suruh orang lain kek yang nganterin

Chibiterasu :( beranjak ke dalam gundamnya) arigatou minna! Perjuangan dan air mata

kalian ga bakal aku sia2in (melesat menuju lapangan

Alice : makin aneh aja kata2 bos.. eh lirina mana?

Kuroinamida : dia pergi meninggalkan pos tadi… soalnya dia mengejar gokudera n gilbert

yang melayang entah kemana

Alice : dasar=_=" tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan

Chibiterasu menaiki gundam itu.. dia maju dan memburu tank folgore. Saat itu folgore sedang

memburu uki yang lari keliling lapangan.

Uki : TOLOONNNNGG! 0

Penonton : (hebat juga dia bisa keliling lapangan 1x1km ini berkali2)

Folgore : maaf teman senasib.. tapi aku harus melindasmu agar aku bisa jadi pahlawan di

tim ini!

Chibiterasu : ga bakal kubiarkan! Gundam shooottttttttt!(mengeluarkan sinar laser yang

langsung menghantam tank folgore.. tapi TIDAK MEMPAN)

Folgore : hahahhaha ini adalah tank yang dipesan khusus oleh lelouch untuk backup-in

tim kami jika kami dalam bahaya. Tank yang berada di tingkat ATAS! Tank ini bernama " TANK TOP!"

Semua : benar2 cocok dengan namanya =_="

Chibiterasu :sialan.. kalau begitu.. GUUNDAM KICKKKK! (melesatkan tendangan tapi tank tidak bergeming sama sekali)

Folgore : hahahaha percuma..! sekarang aku akan melindas kipermu

Uki : Toloooooooooooonnnngg!0

Chibiterasu : bagaimana ini… aku harus berbuat apa… eh apa ini (melihat kertas yang

nempel dekat stir gundam. Kertas itu berisi perintah2 untuk mengetikkan rumus jurus2 gundam) baiklah aku ketik saja jurus yang ini…. Atas, bawah, bawah,R1,

R3, L2,segitiga, kotak,X,X….

Folgore : wakakakakka jurus apaan tuh! Kayak game PS ecek2 aja.. ~palenggang

pata2(nyanyi)

Semua : JANGAN NYANYI TAHU! KAMI KESAAAL!

.

gundam mulai mengeluarkan antenanya… dia menangkap cahaya yang terkumpul dari sekitar…

.

alice : itu cahaya apa ya?

Goku : (tiba2 aja lewat) itu adalah jurus lebih tinggi daripada genkidama ku…namanya irritating dama

Semua : Jurus apaan TUH?!

Goku : jurus yang mengumpulkan kekesalan dari seluruh dunia untuk menghancurkan musuh. sungguh hebat, jaman sekarang manusia lebih cepat irritating daripada genki.. aku harus mempelajarinya.

Chibiterasu : kekesalan ini sudah berkumpul.. rasakan ini… BOLA KEKESAAAAAAAALLAAAN!

Semua : Jurusnya diterjemahkaaaannn?! 0

.

Tank itu ditabrak oleh bola cahaya berwarna hitam ijo2 lumut. Dan DUAAAAAAAAARRR! Folgore terlempar menabrak kepala sekolah yang tidur. Kepsek lengeh itu pun tersentak bangun.

.

Bo3 : sialan.. siapa yang membuang sampah disini.. (memasukkan folgore ke bak sampah)

Folgore : teganya T^T

Chibiterasu : dia sudah kalah! Kekesalan kami.. isi hati kami telah tersampaikan dengan jelas…! Bo3.. ayo.. penuhi janjimu!

Semua : Benaaaaaaaaarr! Penuhi janji2mu!

Komunitas bunga nusa indah : kembalikan nusa-chan kami!

K. bulu kaki lebat : tumbuhkan lagi bulu2 kaki kami! 0

Anak2 BA : kembalikan kelas kami!

Bo3 : cih.. aku ga mau (ngupil)

Semua : GA MAAAUUU?!(marah)

Chibiterasu : saatnya kita konfrontasi langsung.. bangun sudunk! Uki!

Sudunk : aku masih kuat bertahan… tapi luffy.. dia jadi gepeng begitu.. uki juga sudah

pingsan gara2 lega ga jadi digiles

Franky : (tiba2 datang) urusan bosku… serahkan padaku (bawa pompa sepeda) kalian lawan kepsek sialan itu.

Chibiterasu : tenang saja.. serahkan kepada aku dan juga sudunk… kepsek sialan itu biar

kami yang beri pelajaran.

Franky : (sambil mompa luffy) aku akan menghubungi yang lain untuk mengungsikan penonton sejauh mungkin

Sudunk : baiklah..

.

Penonton mulai berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Mereka semua sudah bisa menduga kalau akan terjadi pertarungan yang hebat antara kepsek dan juga chibiterasu+ sudunk. Anak2 BA masih bertahan di lapangan untuk mensupport mereka dengan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan mereka.

.

Anak2 BA :~ Anime di dadaku, Kobarkan imajinasiku, Ku yakin hari ini pasti menang! (garuda di dadaku), Cik2 Bum2 Ala2 Bum2..2x (sambil goyang samba)~

Chibiterasu : tolong hentikan lagu yang aneh itu =_="

Bo3 : kalian berani menantangku.. aku sangat marah (membara)

Rin : oi..lelouch.. kita ikutkah melawan mereka?

Lelouch : ah males.. ayo kita pulang.. mana kaname?

Rin : dari tadi dia sudah pulang begitu fans2 nya pergi

Lelouch : dasar=_="… ayo kita juga pergi saja dari sini

Rin : terus bagaimana dengan dia (nunjuk Excalibur yang masih duduk bengong minum teh natap langit)

Lelouch : biarkan saja dia !

.

Rin dan lelouch pergi dari tempat itu. Bo3 turun ke lapangan dan memberikan aura yang membuat semuanya merasakan gravitasi yang keras. Semakin dia mendekat semakin berat tubuh yang dirasakan.

.

Chibiterasu : inikah kekuatan orang no.1 di sekolah ini?

Sudunk : jangan lengah bos! Kita harus tetap bertahan!

Bo3 : kalian sungguh ingin melawanku?!... aku sangat sedih, hueeeeeeeeee (menguyang di tanah meraung2)

Alice : eeetoo.. kenapa dengan dia ?

Kuroinamida : sepertinya dia ngambul (ngambek)

Reinciel : (datang bersama hanayuki dengan susah payah ke tempat alice dan kuroinamida) jangan remehkan dia.. dia itu punya banyak tipuan?

Alice : kok tahu rei?

Reinciel : karena aku….. sering membaca komiknya ..

Alice : =_="… ternyata kau juga suka yang begituan…

Hanayuki : apa yang bisa kita lakukan?

Rue : (masih terikat) ayo kita jualan aja^~^

Cewek2 : ….(terdiam)

Kuroinamida : ikat dia lebih kencang lagi

Alice : oke! *.*


	5. Chapter 5

Kembali ke pertarungan …

.

Chibiterasu : aku ga bakalan tertipu dengan aktingmu yang ancur itu (sambil mnum lagi minuman yang katanya "LAKI" banget itu)

Sudunk : udah deh bos.. hajar aja.. segini aja sekali tendang.. nyungsep dia

Bo3 : sialan.. kalian mau mengeroyokku.. baiklah.. aku akan mengeluarkan jrus fusion ku!

Reinciel : itu dia jurus legendaris itu…!

Hanayuki : legendaris apanya?

Bo3 : aku akan bergabung dengan beberapa teman2 ku.. aku panggil semuanya… formasi fusion!(menarik benda2 untuk diajak fusion)

Semua : NANI AREEEEEEEEEE?! FUSIONNYA ANEH BANGET!

.

Sungguh meengejutkan karena yang digunakan oleh bobobo untuk fushion adalah

Katak sarjana (?) | bawang bombay emas| celengan babi| PC dengan intelcore pentium 13 (emang ada?!)| buyutnya sapi

.

Bo3 : FUSIIIIOOONNN!

.

Bobobo mulai terselubung asap putih… dan sinar yang menyilaukan… semuanya merasakan aura yang benar2 menekan dengan keras.,… kemudia yang muncul dari hasil fusion itu ialah seorang laki-laki tinggi, berkulit halus, berwajah tampan, dengan rambut perak panjang.

.

Alice : SQUALO SUPERBI VERSI NYATA?!

Squalo : VRAAAOIIII, SAPA YANG NIRU GUE?! *suara muncul entah dari mana*

Reinciel : Bukan, itu SEPHIROTH!

Semua : SEPHIROTTTHH?!

Kuroinamida : jadi temen nonton gulatnya cintaku itu.. gabungan dari barang2 aneh itu?!

Bo3 : aku adalah SEPHIBO. Dengan wujudku ini aku bisa bertahan 5 menit.. akan aku libas kalian semua(mengancungkan pedang 3 meternya)

Rue : nga ada nama bagusan apa?

Alice : gawat kita pasti kalah..

Hanayuki : kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Akang sephi.. love yooouuuu!

Kuroinamida : senpai.. jangan tertipu.. dia itu benda aneh tadi..(merekam dengan handycam)

Alice n hanayuki : dibilang aneh kok diabadikan juga =_="

Chibiterasu : dikira dia aja yang bisa fusion, ayo sudunk.. kita tunjukkan hasil latihan kita di bawah gunung 5 jari!

Sudunk : ya.. biar tidak sia2 kita berlatih tertimpa gunung selama 500 tahun

Semua : MEREKA ITU SUN GOKONG YAAA?!

.

Chibiterasu dan suduni berpose ala fusion yang diajari oleh son goku..mereka melakukannya penuh dengan keimutan dan kelembutan agar fusion tidak ada lecet2, mudah pecah, ataupun retak2. Mereka mulai diselimuti kabut biru yang kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya polkadot ungu… dan PYAASSS! Sinar yang menyilaukan.. dari dalam sinar keluar hasil fusion mereka adalah sesosok pemudah tampat namun juga cantik, dengan surai raven halus berkilau yang kita kenal dengan nama...

.

Semua : KAMUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII?!

Alice : aku baru sadar … kamui (The X) itu gabungan bos dan senpai sudunk?! .

Kamui : dengan wujud baruku yang ganteng dan penuh aura kegantengan ini aku akan menaklukkanmu dengan auraku yang penuh kekerenan ini. aku akan menghancurkanmu …dengan auraku yang penuh kebijaksanaan ini aku akan mengalahkanmu-

Semuanya : DIA KENAPA SIH?!

Lirina : Banyak bacot! Cepet habisi dia! *muncul lagi suara entah dari mana*

.

Sephibo : ayo kita bertarung! (menyiapkan pedangnya)

Kamui ayo maju kau… aku tidak gentar (mengeluarkan pedangnya)

Sephibo : sudah lama aku menantikan lawan seganteng kamu…

Kamui : aku emang pantas dinantikan para wanita dan janda2 kesepian…

Sephibo : boleh aku tahu kau darimana?

Kamui : dari dunia yang tidak kau ketahui

Sephibo : jenis kelamin?

Kamui : bisa kau liat sendiri.. aku ini.. LAKI ! (langsung minum minuman yang LAKI banget itu)

Sephibo : golongan darah?

Kamui : golongan darahku B.. karena aku orang yang ganteng

Sephibo : status?

Kamui : masih perjaka ting ting!

Sephibo : bagus2 ...

Semuanya : MEREKA BERTARUNG ATAU MAU BUAT KTP SIH?!

.

Sephibo : baiklah tapi itu adalah perkenalan singkat.. ayo kita mulai pertarungan ini…

Kamui : OK, aku juga sudah tidak sabar….. habis ini aku mau pamer kegantengan di pantai Kuta!

Sephibo : oh.. aku juga mau kesana lho.. aku denger pasirnya putih

Kamui : tentu saja.. dan lagi banyak bule2nya

Sephibo : tapi aku juga denger banyak sampahnya

Kamui : itu sampah tahunan.. emang dari dulu pemerintah selalu kelimpungan mengenai masalah sampah ini

Semua : MEREKA KAPAN MULAINYA SIIIHHH?!

.

Sephiobo : Baiklah.. ayo kita mulai

Kamui : bersiaplah!

.

Sephibo maju menerjang kearah kamui, kamui menghindar kesamping. Sephibo mengeluarkan karate bulu hidungnya, kamui mengeluarkan bedak perontok bulu. Sementara para cewek berteriak jijik "tampang udah keren masih pake bulu?!", alhasil bulu hidung itu langsung rontok, sephibo kemudian mengeluarkan jurus sabetan pedang beruntun.. kamui berhasil menghindar, saat menghindar dia terliat begitu nge-clink….

.

Cewek2 : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ganteng banget!

Alice : walau aku tahu itu fusion bos dan senpai sudunk..tapi mimisan ini (ngelap mimisannya)

Kuroinamida : aku mengerti perasaanmu (masih bertahan megang handycam nya walau wajah penuh darah)

Alice : (melirik hanayuki dan reinciel yang tepar di bawah) aku mengerti perasaan mereka.. antara tergoda dan tidak terima…

Rue : ah segitu aku.. kalau gabung ama aku malah ntar jadi lebih ganteng.

Cewek2 : sungguh?!

Rue : boong :p

.

Rue dimasukkan ke tempat sampah oleh alice. Rue tampak gembira karena di tempat sampah dia menemukan barang yang mungkin masih bisa dijual ke tukang loak… "lucky" begitu katanya. Wokeh, kembali ke pertarungan.

.

Sephibo :kurang ajar kau!.. bersiaplah.. (mulai mengumpulkan aura yang terliat menyeramkan)

Kamui : cih cuma segitu.. aku juga bisa..(mengumpulkan aura yang berwarna merah saat itu dia benar terliat tampan)

Alice : sial.. aku ga kuat.. ganteng banget( mimisan makin bertambah)

Kuroinamida : kau kurang persiapan (sudah pasang impus di tangan)

Alice : kenapa dia jadi keren begitu.. kuro.. ntar habis ngrekam inget copiannya kasih aku!

Kuroinamida : beres!

.

Sephibo : rasakan ini, SEPHIBO AWESOME SUGOI POWERFUL BEAAAAAAAMM!

Semua : JURUS APAAN TU NAMANYA HEBAT KALIII!

Kamui : akan aku balas" KAMUI SUPER KAKKOI HANDSOME GORGEOUS GOOD LOOKING BEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!

Semua : JURUSNYA ARTINYA GANTENG SEMUA!

.

Jurus itu saling beradu du udara.. tapi.. kebenaran itu selalu menang.. jurus kamui menembus jurus sephibo dan **DUUUUUUUUUUUUARRRRRRRRRRRR! **Sephibo meledak dan kembali ke wujud semula.

.

Kamui : dimana2 kegantengan selalu menang (menyibakkan rambutnya)

Alice, Rue, kuroinamida : (sebenarnya males bilang ) Kakkoooiiiiiiiiii!^0^

Bo3 : kenapa aku diperlakukan kayak gini.. aku… ah.. aku… BRUK (tiba2 pingsan)

Kamui : kenapa dengan dia?

.

Astro (astro boy) : (tiba2 datang sambil terbang menghampiri mereka) kalian ga papa?

Semuanya : Pak Kepsek yang lama datang?!

Astro : oh dia ini robot yang belum sempurna.. masih perbaikan… waktu aku ke bengkel ketok magic aku terpaksa menghidupkan dia sebentar. Ternyata begini hasilnya.

Kamui : pak.. kenapa kelas kami ga kembali seperti semula?

Astro : lho bukannya makin bagus?

Anak2 BA : tidak pak.. malah makin jelek

Astro : kalau ga salah…

.

.

.

KILAS BALIK

.

Saat itu di season 1 , furiez sedang menyerahkan absen kepada kepala sekolah astro

.

Furiez : Pak ini absennya..

Astro : seperti biasa anak2 BA rajin semua

Furiez : gimana ga rajin.. wong tinggalnya di dalam kelas =_="

Astro : aku ingin merombak sekolah… bisa kau bilang ke seluruh sekolah untuk mengungsi ke impel up untuk sementara?

Furiez : masa? Terus sekolah ini mau dibuat seperti apa?

Astro : mau dibuat melayang.. dan juga fasilitasnya makin bagus.. tapi lagi ga ada dana

Furiez : kayaknya aku punya ide agar rencana ini jadi makin menarik… Dan aku bisa mencarikan dananya..

Astro : wah benarkah furiez.. aku minta tolong ya

Furiez : oke deh.. aku akan menelpon kakakku primo dan hibari untuk minta bantuan...nanti tolong upgrade kelas BA jadi super canggih ya

Astro : tenang aja.. kan kamu dah mau bantu..

Furiez : oke.. aku permisi dulu… (beranjak pergi)

Astro : wah furiez itu benar2 baik.. aduh..(memegang dadanya) tampaknya aku belum ganti oli setaun.. dadaku sesak.. bagaimana ini…(melihat kotak robotnya yang berisi bo3)..akan aku aktifkan boneka itu….

.

BALIK KE MASA SEKARANG

.

.

.

Astro : begitulah kejadiannya.. karena furiez waktu itu nitip pesan buat upgradenya ke aku. Waktu ngumpul formulir permintaan upgrade kelas pas waktu kalian lagi di Bali. jadi robot bo3 ini tidak tahu akan permintaan furiez kepadaku itu,.. jadi maafkan kesalahanku

Anak2 BA : ooo.. sou desu ne…

.

Alice : pantesan tadi kita ga disuruh bertarung sama furiez..

Kamui : lagi2 aku bertarung sia2.. sampai mengeluarkan aura ini.. (langsung ngaca di cermin yang dibawanya selalu di sakunya)

Rue : terus tu.. sunny go nya luffy jadi kembang rampe itu salah siapa?

Astro : oh emang bo3 ini lebih suka semua bunga jadi kembang rampe.. ini adalah kesalahan teknis.. baiklah.. aku akan segera mengganti semua nya..

Kuroinamida : tumben happy ending nih..!

Astro : tapi karena kalian telah merusakkan robot bo3 ini.. kelas kalian Cuma mendapatkan upgrade 20%

Semua : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII?!

.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kelas dengan wajah lesu dan bagian kelas yang diupgrade hanya komputernya saja… anak2 BA mesti berjuang untuk mengumpulkan uang sendiri memperbaiki kelas.

.

Lirina menolong gilbert dkk keluar dari sumur mengajukan syarat mau menolong asal gokudera dan gilbert mau jadi model objek klub fujoushinya. Karena mereka pengen master mereka selamat keluar dari sumur maka gokudera dan gilbert menyetujuinya. Sejak saat itu klub fujoushi bertambah membernya 2x lipat.

.

Furiez kembali 2 hari kemudian wajah berseri2 dan wajah hibari terus memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara itu, bos dan sudunk yang baru bisa kembali ke wujud semula 3 hari kemudian, sekarang memanfaatkan wajahnya, berkeliling sekolah untuk merayu cewek2. Katanya" **It's** **really bad if we waste this good looking face for nothing"…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END! Sampai jumpa di seeasson 3!**


End file.
